moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Perrock O'Reilly
About Early Life As a child, Perrock quickly found an interest in the Light, reading passages from his parents' Codex of Scripture every night under the light of a candle, before falling asleep every night, he made sure to say a prayer in honor of the Light. As he grew older, from a child to a teenager, his Faith continued to grow, eventually leaving home to go study as a priest. The Path of Priesthood Upon reaching the Northshire Abbey, where Perrock underwent his training, the Priests welcomed him with open arms, and almost immediately, he began his long journey down the Path to Priesthood. The priests taught him everything they could about the Light, and the Three Virtues, and he studied intently paying close attention to every little detail. Upon finishing his studies at the Abbey, Perrock left and returned home to join the Kingdom of Arathor (soon renamed Alliance of Arathor), and joined the Clergy of the Motherland. It was here that Perrock met Allrick Antonius, Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde, who mentored him further in the ways of the Light, soon ordaining him as a Priest of the Holy Light. History Kingdom of Arathor Though it was a brief service, Perrock enjoyed serving under the reigning authority of his homeland of Arathor. His exile was no fault of his own, he found himself defending a commander of the Arathi forces, Damadros Harrison, after being falsely accused of multiple account of sexual assault, resulting in a shared sentence. Duchy of Gavenstead Another short lived service, though this time, his ecclesiastic duties were spent as the primary clergyman of the Lordaeronian duchy, led by Almar MacEntire. This service however was only brought to an end by the dissolution of the Duchy due to several fast approaching invasions coming from several direction, the Alteraci from the West, the Scourge from the North, and rebels from the East. The Silver Hand Chapter A proud day for Perrock, having found a new place to call his home, a glorious order for the righteous and pious men and women of the Alliance, residing in the heart of Stormwind City. Perrock continued his work as a priest for the Silver Hand, a post highly coveted by Clergymen far and wide, but he has taken on the mantle with a great deal of humility. The time spent with the Silver Hand yielded quite fruitfully for this humble priest, as he soon was given the post of Director of Faith for the Arch-Chapter. Appearance Face Perrock has a soft featured face, playing host to pair of kind silver eyes that offer a warm understanding gaze, with eyebrows of moderate thickness, which accentuate his eyes. Beneath his eyes was a well shaped nose, a softly rounded tip with average nostrils. Just under his nostrils is a mild philtrum leading to a full pair of soft lips which play host to a warm, comforting smile. Body Perrock is not a thick man, nor is he a slender man, his frame is one of a well fed man, who is seemingly rather active. Perrock would weigh in at approximately one hundred and seventy pounds, standing at an average six feet tall, having well toned muscles. Personality Perrock is a kind man, with a pure heart and soul, which anyone speaking to him will soon find out. Always having a soothing smile and warm gaze for everyone he meets, Perrock is a difficult person to dislike. A pious man such as Perrock finds himself with no struggle containing his temper and he will rarely get upset. When asked to help, he will do his best to do so, and ask for nothing in return, not even a thank you, as he believes that he is merely doing his duty as a faithful servant of the Light. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand